La Scuola per le Creature Mitiche
by A Kiss For Your Efforts
Summary: There aren't 2 rival species, there are 4. Welcome to SCM, where every student is taught to hone and perfect their talent, then use them against everybody. So in so hard a place, can young love and sexual awakenings arise? Features other known characters!
1. The Shock of Leaving

EPOV

EPOV

"Do I _really_ have to go through with this?" I complained to my "parents" one last time.

Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. "Now Edward, we both know-"

"Why I have to go through with this, I'm a teenaged vampire, I need to understand the hidden world around me, I should get to know more people like us, and the fate of the universe rests in my hands," I repeated, bored. I had gotten that speech at _least_ a billion times. "But, really, who's gonna miss one untrained, inexperienced, practically _newborn _compared to my future classmates, vampire?"

Esme smiled sadly. "Oh, darling, you know we wish we wouldn't have to put all of you through this," she replied kindly, "but they have _records_, dears. They know of you- all five of you- and every other vampire who was changed between the age of 11 and 19, and they're expecting you there in two nights' time." She hugged me one last time and murmured, "Go on and make me proud. Save the world."

Rosalie hugged Esme back dutifully when it was her turn, but said, "I'm still with Edward. This whole thing is stupid. We're practically kids!"

"Yeah, and I'm older than 19, so explain to me again why I have to go?" Emmett muttered.

Carlisle sighed. This, too, had been repeated one trillion times. "_Because_, son, they considered your physical strength an asset while your youthful mentality was similar to that of the other, younger students."

"Okay," Emmett argued, "I take offense to that. Are they calling me immature?"

"Yes," Alice replied matter-of-factly.

Emmett smirked. "Thanks a lot, Al," he sneered. "Really."

Alice, Jasper and I all rolled our eyes simultaneously. "The case rests." Carlisle caught Emmett's fist milliseconds before it made contact with my head.

Rosalie clapped; not in an excited way, but in an I-want-order sort of way. "Alright, Hales, Cullens, Brendans, Masens, McCartys, and Whitlocks! We've got a planet to save!"

After final goodbye hugs from our would-be-teary mother, we trudged off in silence to our plane, to our new temporary home, and to our possible doom.

BPOV

I stared at the letter again. It still, after weeks of its being in my possession, ceased not to shock me.

Jess just rolled her eyes. "Relax, Bella," she said to me, "what's the worst they're gonna do, release a bunch of puppies on us?"

"Or freaks," Angela added.

"Or Houdini's," Lauren finished triumphantly.

I sighed. They were taking this the wrong way entirely.

"You guys, I'm not afraid in the slightest. Like I'm frightened of a litter, or a…whatever they call covens of casters or Frankensteins. I'm just…surprised. This is the last thing I ever would have expected from the Volturi, of all people."

My friends agreed. "You're right," Lauren responded calmly. "I was shocked too."

"Ditto," Jess concurred.

Angela squeaked a "me too".

I looked at my three beautiful friends. I was so lucky to have such a coven. Angela, with her huge golden eyes and flowing brown hair, was so shocking to anyone who knew what she really was because her face was so serene that she barely looked the part. Jess, with her bold features and sharp eyes, looked exactly like what she really was. Lauren was exactly the same way, only angrier-looking. That's exactly what she was before, which is just why it was so surprising that she ended up the way she did.

Angela stood up suddenly. "Well, I suppose we should get a move on," she suggested. "We wouldn't want to miss our flight."

With that, we all grabbed our suitcases, purses, and flasks, and headed for the door.

ArPOV

This was so exciting! I couldn't wait to get some new blood in this place, pun absolutely not intended.

This was going to be a hit. I bet Caius will be thrilled when I tell him.

This whole thing was genius, if I do say so myself. I'd bet my immortality that everyone I invite here will greatly enjoy this experience.

Everybody who survives, that is.


	2. Chapter 2: Soon

**oh my god- in the last chapter, the disclaimer thingy didn't upload. so…**

**Disclaimer: first off, this idea was NOT stolen. Check out "One Thing Leads To Another" (LAST CHAPTER **_**ONLY**_**), for proof of permission. Secondly, I own the wolves, vampires, or any other characters from Stephenie's series, but Ella, Lance, Bailey, Lillith, and Gilly are MINE MINE MINE. **

JPOV

"Okay, this is officially sucking," Seth stated. "And I mean that quite literally. We, the supreme reigning species, will be fighting bloodsuckers. That's just not right."

"I agree," Ella commented softly. Her perfect brown eyes suddenly filled up with tears and I knew exactly what was coming. "Okay, Jake, I know we've had this conversation a million of times, and I don't ever question your strength, but Jakey it's not-"

"Ella," I interrupted, wiping tears off her flawless dark face. I leaned in closer. "Ella, I know you're worried. But there's _no_ reason to be. We'll kick some ass, and those zombies and witches and circus freaks will be sent straight knocking on the gates of hell, and then I'll come back to you and we'll be together." I grinned. "Forever."

Ella nodded. "Can I visit you?"

I tensed up. I honestly had no idea, and I'd been sort of hoping she _wouldn't_ realize that. Yes, it was stupid, but in my fantasy, Ella would prove true the expression "ignorance is bliss", and she'd drive on home back to La Push, never realizing once that I may not see her at all for a year, and then she'd be protected from one sadness. And if she was happy, even if she was thousands of miles away, I could be somewhat happy too. "I…I don't know." Ella's beautiful eyes widened in shock and pain. "Well, I mean, don't worry! I mean, I'll try…um, yes. Yes, I will. Just please, don't be sad." I smiled. "You're so pretty when you smile."

"But Jake! I can't go a full year without seeing you! I barely get through science and that's only 45 minutes of separation! How are we"- Ella paused here to gesture to Kim (Jared's imprintation) **Jared and Kim are together, right? I never pay any attention to the stupid wolves…**, Lillith (Paul's), Emily (Sam's), Gilly (Seth's) **a/n I know he's partially too young to imprint, but I find it funny to torture them all, and if he has an "imprintation" (my word), he will suffer. -laffs evilly- **, Bailey (Embry's), and Lance (Leah's)- "expected to sit around like army wives as you and your brothers go off and fight?"

I paused to look at my brothers (oh, and sister). You may be thinking that my open-hearted dialogue would be met with jeers and mockery and claims of "whipped". Well, that's the thing. They all know exactly what it's going to be like leaving their girlfriend (or, in Leah's case, boyfriend and fiancée, it Sam's case), and they're just as heart-broken as I am. So when I speak with depth and kindness to Ella, they are most likely speaking the same way to their imprintation. "El…I don't know what we're going to do. But I promise you this. As long as there is a smile on those perfect pink lips" I lightly fingered her lips- "and light in those gorgeous brown eyes, I'll be here." I poked her heart. Around me, I heard similar things being whispered to depressed imprintations. I leaned down and kissed my beautiful Ella as if I'd never see her again- NO. Jacob, don't think that way. "Soon," I whispered as I felt the warmth of tears falling down her face as mine pressed against it.

Suddenly, I heard a voice over a speaker announcing that row Z was now boarding the flight to Volterra, Italy. As I pulled away Ella whispered a final "Don't leave me".

I swooped her up into a hug and replied quietly, "I'm not leaving you, honey. I'm going to make sure you're always one hundred percent safe." Ella nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told me. "So much."

I laughed quietly and responded, "Love you more."

Ella, in response, giggled and said "Impossible" as she kissed my nose. Then she told me, "Get an A in vampire ass-kicking. Good luck at werewolf school." We laughed together as everybody said their final goodbyes.

"Come on, boys," Leah said to everybody, only just letting go of Lance's hand.

"Yeah, we'd better get a move on," replied Embry as he kissed Bailey's finger one last time. She giggled.

I kissed my beautiful, sexy, flawless Ella one last time and whispered, "Soon. And then we'll start a family, and live out our entire lives together." It sounds crazy because we're so young (Ella is a year and a half younger than me, which means she's only turning 15 in a few months), but when you imprint, there's never a chance of break-up or loving anybody else, so we just knew that we'd have a family together eventually. She nodded, and I walked away backwards, smiling at her as she blew me kisses, putting on a happy face to keep that beautiful smile on her, all the while secretly wondering how I was going to live without her.

**so, whaddya think? chocolate for any reviewers! **


End file.
